The Realms Beyond
by Domain627
Summary: In the past, Raiden saved a boy from the clutches of an evil sorcerer. From the incident, he learns of another realm similar to the one he is protecting and the power the boy has within. A decade has passed and now the boy is now a warrior who seeks not only vengeance, but his origin. The fate of two realms may be in his hands... (Possibly Multi-Crossover)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Except for any original ideas, everything else belong to their respective owners.

I had this idea for some time but after seeing the most recent trailers of the upcoming Mortal Kombat X, I felt its time to make it happen. The story may not be to the liking of everyone so if you have any doubts, feel free to pass this story.

I started fanfiction only months ago, so don't be harsh if my writing is not to standards.

This MK universe is based on MK9, but it starts months before the 10th tournament starts. The DXD universe will have some of its events; past and present altered, thanks to a certain villain. The flow of time between the MK and DXD universes are the same though.

If you like the story, I would appreciate reviews. I can handle criticism, but to an extent.

* * *

The Realms Beyond – Prologue

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Sky Temple-_

'It been 10 years since that incident with that sorcerer.' The God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm fell to his thoughts as he mediating at his Sky Temple. He fought against many evils that threatened Earthrealm from potential conquerors to powerful demons. He even fought against Shinnok, who turned on his fellow Elder Gods in his attempt to claim the realm for his own. Yet that incident 10 years ago, was something that even Raiden couldn't even comprehend…

'That boy… He was so young yet he had incredible amounts of power within in. It hard to believe he was just a normal human…' Raiden can't help but recall as he was about to teleport himself to the Wu Shi Academy. Where an incident there shattered his notion of there being only one Earthrealm… Where he saved a young boy from a fate worse than death…

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy (10 Years Ago)-_

_"__Lord Raiden! Thank the Elder Gods you're here!" A shaolin monk greeted Raiden as he arrived at the Academy after sensing a powerful disturbance in its grounds."_

_"__What happened? What is this disturbance?" Raiden made his concerns clear as the monk quickly replied, "It's the Academy's grounds! A portal appeared there and it looks unstable! We moved everyone away from the grounds as a precaution. We are ready to move at your order."_

_'__A portal? Does the Emperor seek to invade without victory in Mortal Kombat? If so, he will face the wrath of the Elder Gods.' With that in mind, Raiden quickly moved with some of the monks to the grounds where this portal resides. When he arrived, he quickly sense that the portal was very different from the one he seen before._

_'__This portal… Its design is more complex than anything I have seen before. Does it mean that Earthrealm will be invaded by an unknown force?' As Raiden was thinking of possible scenarios, a figure carry something appeared in the portal and walked out as it began to close.'_

_Raiden only stare at the person in front of him as he clearly recognize his face. He was a man with a mustache and goatee, black hair and wearing an ornate robe. On his shoulder was a young boy in casual clothes who seems to be 6 years old. The man looked at his surroundings and saw Raiden._

_'__Of all the miscalculations in my incantations and spells, I ended up meeting you Raiden." Raiden narrowed his eyes at him, "Shang Tsung… It looks like you were rejuvenated…"_

_"__Careful Raiden, you might hurt this boy," as Shang Tsung tighten his grip on the boy on his shoulder. "Don't worry Raiden, this boy is not from Earthrealm." This caught Raiden attention, "What do you mean? He is clearly human."_

_Shang Tsung made a small smile, "I wanted to keep my most recent discovery a secret, but in this situation I can't help but share a bit with you." He was secretly channeling magic to create a portal to Outworld. He hoped to keep Raiden distracted so the portal would form and he would escape with his prize._

_Raiden was not a fool however and knows his intention, but decided to get as much information from the sorcerer. "This portal? It is not meant for an invasion?" Shang Tsung shook his head, "No, it was meant to be passage between Outworld and a brand new realm. Another Earthrealm…"_

_"__What do you mean?!" Raiden was shocked of hearing this. "Oh it's a realm that I have discovered a year ago. It had however had an extraordinary powerful barrier which prevents us from even laying a foot on the world, so the Emperor ordered me to create a brand new spell to enter that realm."_

_Shang Tsung continued as Raiden listened but kept a close eye on him. "The spell is still experimental though and currently only I can travel between that realm and Outworld. So I took the liberty to scout the realm for the honor of the Emperor and discovered there were more than humans there." He continue speak of the new Realm he found._

_"__There were powerful beings that I sense as I travelled the realm. The magic that I found were not like the ones we use here. Artifacts of great power that have manage to retrieve for Outworld. The Emperor was pleased with my discoveries and rewarded me well." Raiden can see now why the Shang Tsung was rejuvenated to his youth._

_The sorcerer then looked at the boy on his shoulder. "And this boy here is from my recent trip and he have something powerful in him which would please the Emperor. Shame the boy broke down when I dealt with his parents, but I can fix that." He made a small laugh as he had other plans for the boy._

_Raiden felt his anger flow as he heard the sorcerer. "You killed this boy's parents and now you seek to turn him into your slave, a puppet for the Emperor?! You think you can get away with that!" He release a powerful aura around him and Shang Tsung realize that it was time to go._

_"__I would love to talk more Raiden, but I need to report back to the Emperor." A portal quickly formed behind him, but Raiden anticipated this and fired a bolt of lightning at him. "Hah!" The projectile moved so fast that Shang Tsung couldn't react to it in time._

_"__Agh!" He was hit with enough force that was pushed back to the portal and forced to release the boy. As Shang Tsung disappeared along with the portal, quickly ran up to boy and check on him. The moment the Thunder God touched him, he felt a vast amount of power within the body._

_"__So much power… So this is why Shang Tsung abducted him. Just what burden does this boy has?" As the monks moved up to Raiden, they all saw the boy twitch and tears slowly build up in his closed eyes. "Mom… Dad… Don't go…" They could only watch in sadness at what the boy had to endure._

_"__His parents were taken from him and he has no home to return to." One monk said as he looked at the boy sadly. Raiden felt the same, but also know that the boy cannot live a normal life with such powers within him. It was then he carried the boy in his arms and turn to the monks._

_"__This boy could easily become one of the most powerful warrior, but we cannot risk him turning to evil." He then gesture one of the monks to carry the boy in his arms. "I am giving you and rest of the monks of the Wu Shi Academy an important task. You are to raise and protect this boy. Train him in the art of combat and help him master his powers. Ensure that he will fight for the good of Earthrealm. I will return in a decade's time to see his progess"_

_When the monks heard Raiden, they bowed their heads. "We accept Lord Raiden. We will ensure the boy's safety and training. On this day, he will be treated as a fellow monk-in-training."_

_Hearing that, Raiden teleport back to the Sky Temple and the monks move the boy to their living quarters, the task of raising him as one of their own and making him a powerful warrior._

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy (Present Day)-_

'It been ten years since that incident with Shang Tsung. Ten years since I entrusted the monks to take care of the boy. It's time to see his progress…' Raiden teleported to the entrance of the Academy where a monk was waiting for him. Raiden saw it was Liu Kang, one of the best shaolin monks and was high favoured by Raiden himself. "Liu Kang." He greeted the monk and Liu Kang bowed his head in return, "Lord Raiden."

"It's good to see you again. How is he?" Liu Kang then directed Raiden to follow him as he answered his question. "We were able get his name; Issei Hyoudou. While it took time for him to accept us when he was young, he now see us as a family. For me, he sees me as an older brother."

Liu Kang made a small smile as he remembers the day he first met Issei. During training, he tried to get him to forgo his desire for revenge against his parent's killer Shang Tsung. While Issei still desire to kill the sorcerer, it doesn't consume his life as he knows there are more to life than revenge. "He is a skilled fighter despite his age and it was such that we allowed him to travel outside the Academy for a time."

He then continue on Issei's progress to Raiden. "While he know of our teachings and support out beliefs, he doesn't fully act as a shaolin such as relaxing too often or talking about materialistic items such as electronics, cars and clothing. He is technically like a semi-shaolin monk, but we tolerate it as we know that in heart, he a selfless warrior and know the concept of good and evil." Raiden listened intently from Liu Kang, but he desire to know more about Issei's abilities.

"Regarding his fighting skills…" Liu Kang stopped in his tracks and diverge about Issei's ability was a warrior. "He may be 16 years old, but the death of his parents motivated him to train when we first took him in. He became a skilled user in various forms of Kung Fu and archery. He was rather innovative as well, for he modified his bow to have blades at its ends, which he was effective in using at close combat. Regarding that incredible amount of energy within him, it was not what we expected."

Raiden was concerned with Liu Kang's words. "What do you mean?" Liu Kang than answered him, "It was a powerful artifact that first manifested sometime after you entrusted us with Issei. It appeared as a red gauntlet of unusual design and it actually spoke to us." Raiden was shocked by this news, "You mean like a spirit infused to the artifact?" Liu Kang shook his head, "No Raiden, a dragon! It said its name was Ddraig before its soul was imprison in the artifact, which it calls Boosted Gear!"

"That why Shang Tsung wanted to bring him back to Outworld. We would be in grave danger with they have such a powerful artifact on their side." Liu Kang agreed with Raiden's words, "Yes, this artifact can double Issei's power in each interval of time until it reaches his limit. Just 2 years ago, he was now able to form a suit of armour from that artifact, making him more powerful." This however made Raiden worried than pleased, "With such power, he could easily corrupt himself if not careful."

"I share your concerns Raiden, but Issei know this well. He vowed to only use Boosted Gear only in training or if the situation warrants it. He still does it to this day." Liu Kang was able to relieve Raiden of the fear that Issei could became their greatest threat. "If that the case, I would like to see him in person Liu Kang."

"Understood Raiden, I will lead you to him now." The two then start moving again and towards the Academy's training grounds. As they were moving, Raiden thought of Issei and the power he wields. "When I told the Elder Gods about the incident, they said that I am not interfere as long Earthrealm is not threatened. If Shang Tsung has given the Emperor these artifacts similar to this Boosted Gear, Earthrealm is no doubt in peril in the future. I cannot interfere with this other Earthrealm, but a warrior of light can…"

When they arrived at the grounds, they saw an individual wearing a customized black robe with some decorated armor, a red sash around the hips and pointed hood. He was practicing his archery with a bow that has sharpened blades at the ends and was firing at targets at a distance, hitting dead center. He soon switch to hand-to-hand, swinging his weaponized bow with skill and agility before putting on his back. He then practiced high-speed punches and kicks, making jumps and stances as he displays his prowess.

As soon he made a Shaolin Fist stance, a green glow appeared on the back of his left hand which got Raiden's and Liu Kang's attention. "Hey, we have company," as a voice came from the glow and spoke. The individual then took off his hood and turned to the Thunder God and Shaolin, showing he had brown hair and eyes. He then walk his way towards them, "Liu Kang".

"Issei," as Liu Kang greeted him in return, "Still practicing?" Issei give a simple nod, "Yes, can't afford to lose the training I have obtained." He turned to Raiden with a questioning look, "Who is he? I get the feeling I know him."

"Yes, we met before but you haven't yet seen my face." Raiden answered him as Liu Kang told the confused warrior in question. "Issei, this is Lord Raiden, the Thunder God and Protector of Earthrealm. He is also the one who saved you from Shang Tsung's clutches."

Issei stood in complete shock as he finally met the one who saved him ten years ago and Raiden soon made it clear. "Yes, I saved you and given these monks the task of raising." It was then that Raiden made a small grin, "And I am also pleased that you have grown to be a fine warrior of light.

* * *

As you see, the Issei in this story is much different and stronger compared to the original. Now you are aware of the villain himself, I have ideas on how he would have impacted the lives of the other characters in the DXD Universe. I also have ideas on the implementation of concepts from Mortal Kombat such as X-Ray Moves, Variations or even Fatalities. If you have ideas please tell me, but I will have to see if it can fit the story.

I plan to do pairings for the alternative Issei, but I wonder if a single pairing or harem would do. I will put my decision on the next chapter.

Regarding Issei's outfit, I based it on Ezio's primary outfit from Assassin's Creed: Revelations. It hard for me to describe it, but just imagine the outfit in a modern appearance.

If you like to guess, what is the fighting style of this story's Issei based? Look at the MK X trailers for clues.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue, for the next chapter is about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Except for any original ideas, everything else belong to their respective owners.

I have another chapter uploaded for this story. While the intended plot between Mortal Kombat and Highschool DXD is different from the original, it will follow canon in some part and may not with the others.

The idea sounded good in my head, but getting it described down in writing is a different matter. Remember, if you don't like how my story is going, don't waste your time reading on.

In any case, enjoy this chapter despite my writing skills not being best.

* * *

The Realms Beyond – First Encounter

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy-_

Issei looked closely at Raiden as Liu Kang watches on, "So you're the one who gave me a second chance at life, a life that is more than meets the eye…" Ever since he lost his parents and taken away from his home, he felt he would never recover from the experience. It was only the courtesy and kindness of the shaolin monks that he was able let go the pain, mostly. However he learned there was far more to this world than he imagined.

He was taught not only techniques and scholarly arts, but also secrets such the history of the Mortal Kombat tournament, the existence of other realms and the Gods that protect this world, also known as Earthrealm. "Truth be told, I never expected a god to save me from that sorcerer." Issei spoke his thoughts and Raiden understands, "Shang Tsung is a dangerous being and I thought the portal he made years ago here was meant for an invasion. Fate was kind that I met and saved you, for your fate would far worse if you're in Shang Tsung's grasp."

"I can't help but agree. I had a bad feeling when I felt the presence of that sorcerer." Raiden look at Issei's left hand as it had the green glow again. "Liu Kang, is this…?" The shaolin nodded as Raiden turned to him, "Yes. That is Ddraig, the spirit that resides in the artifact within Issei." Ddraig however refuted Liu Kang, "Hey its Sacred Gear, not artifact. How many times did I have to explain it to you?" He rambled as Issei shook his head. "Sorry. Ddraig is rather prideful and is still not used to this world."

"Tell me about it. There are no Devils, Fallen Angels or Angels in this world. It makes me feel out of place knowing that there are no other Sacred Gears around." Raiden and Liu Kang were confused on Ddraig's ramble and Issei spoke what he mean. "In the world where Ddraig and came from..." He stopped when Raiden made a gesture. "Came from? You actually knew you were not from this world?" Issei nodded, "Not at the beginning. At first I thought I somehow ended up here away from Japan, but Ddraig explain everything he knows to me. I realized that I was not just taken from my home, but the world I lived on. My old life ended the moment I entered here"

"And yet you handle your new life here well. You're more strong-willed than I thought." Issei only made a small smile when Raiden made his remark. "Thank Liu Kang. He helped me in my painful moments and give a reason to see what lies ahead in the future." The shaolin made a small smile in return. Issei then spoke once more about Ddraig's ramble, "As I was going to say, in the world where Ddraig and came from has a number of supernatural races."

'Other races living aside with humans?' Raiden and Liu Kang thought the same thing as Issei continued. "They are the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels, each having their own factions. They kept their existence a secret from humans, but some disguise themselves to live amongst them." After explaining, Raiden spoke while looking at Issei's left hand; specifically Ddraig. "Does these races seek to harm humans?" Liu Kang and Issei saw that the Protector of Earthrealm seeing his duty through. The back of Issei's left hand glowed once more.

"On what I know, the three races were once at war with one another hundreds of years ago. While the war ended, peace was yet to be declared and there remains a fragile ceasefire. While they have nothing against humans, it is guaranteed that humans would be caught in the crossfire if the three races once again go to war." Ddraig finished as the Thunder God took everything in.

"As I would like to see this new realm, the Elder Gods forbid me from attempting to go there." Issei and Liu Kang look at the Thunder God with the same question, but Issei spoke first. "I am aware your duties here, but what about us?" Raiden replied, "As long it doesn't involve threating Earthrealm's stability, chosen mortals like yourselves can try at their discretion." He then made a small frown, "Do you seek to endanger yourself and Earthrealm to sate your curiosity?"

Issei made a frown in turn, "I didn't mean that way, it's just that I want to know the world that I came from. Liu Kang spoke out, understating what Issei meant, "I know you're taken away from your realm since a child, but you're no longer a child. You're now a warrior and will have responsibilities in defending Earthrealm in a few years." He then placed his hand on Issei's shoulder and made a smile, "Let go your old home and accept Earthrealm as your new one." Issei only just nodded but it wasn't as it seem. "As if it is that easy…"

The three soon stopped talking about the new realm and began discussing matters about the up and coming Mortal Kombat Tournament. Issei due to his age and history with Shang Tsung was not allowed to participate, but Liu Kang has the high possibility of being the shaolin's representative in the tournament. After much talk, Raiden left the Academy and soon Issei and Liu Kang went on with their duties in the Academy.

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy (Night; 11:00 PM)-_

Issei was in his quarters after the visit from Raiden, looking out the window. He remembers what Liu Kang said to him, knowing it had some merit. Deep down however, he needs to know how different he is amongst those in this world. "Years ago, I was just a child wanted to have fun. Now I am a martial artist with a dragon in my left arm." As he whispered to himself, the back of his left hand glowed meaning Ddraig wants to talk. "Still thinking of what that shaolin said?"

Issei sighed as heard the dragon's question. "Yes. It not easy to let go, especially I have a childhood friend back there. He recall the days of playing around with a boy of his age and was sadden when his friend had to move away. Issei don't know if he should be relieve he moved, for a few days after the boy moved was when Shang Tsung came to his household. If his friend was with him during the attack, he would surely be another victim to the sorcerer…

"Mom… Dad…" Issei put his right hand on his chest and quench it into a fist. He could not forget that moment, where Shang Tsung grabbed them by their necks and turned them into withered husks. Before I shed tears and cry whenever I remember my past: my old home, parents and childhood memories. It was only with the support of the monks and close friends like Liu Kang that I was able to let most of the pain go. While I will not forget my painful moments, I will also not let them cloud my judgement.

Ddraig however thought that Issei what thinking about his vendetta against Shang Tsung. "Careful. The sorcerer is not like any magician from where we are from. It still hard to believe what these monks told us about Shang Tsung, him living for hundreds of years by absorbing souls."

'Ddraig, I was thinking about my parents.' Issei mentally remarked along with a sigh, yet he could understand the dragon's concern. My fighting style first started out weak as I was putting more focus on strength than technique, all because of my desire for revenge. If not for Liu Kang's support, I would have thought of nothing but bring Shang Tsung to his death and would have made decisions that will regret in time. My hatred, once unpolished was now recreated into a fine blade…

After letting his thoughts wander for some time, Issei felt it is time get some fresh air. At this time, all the monks would be indoors before going to sleep. He however tend to do some hand-to-hand training during the night, since it would tire him out and help him sleep. Putting on his outfit, went out and grabbed his bow and arrows along the way. While the odds of something dangerous coming to the Academy is low, anything can happen.

* * *

_-Academy Grounds-_

Issei made his way to the grounds to practice, which he always get a strange feeling whenever its night. It was here where he was brought to this world, so he felt the feeling was due to the incident. He nevertheless fought the feeling and continued on to the grounds.

The grounds were rather unique, for it was a platform over a pool of water held by rope connected to shaolin statues. The only access to the platform was a single wooden rope bridge. Issei was able to jump over the water and onto the platform, but he needed Boosted Gear for it to happen.

When he arrived however, he saw that something isn't right. He was shocked what he saw, 'What the…? What's that distortion?' In the center of the platform was a distorted orb of energy, which emitting an unknown form of energy.

His sense told him it was dangerous and Ddraig thought the same. "Stay back! This energy is similar to the portal 8 years ago!" Issei was disturbed and whispered to himself. "Is Shang Tsung coming here again!? No, that is not right. I was told that he doesn't risk exposing himself when he has something important planned." Issei thought of warning the rest of the monks, but there is the risk of something coming out. He hoped that Raiden would sense this and come, but for now he will watch for a distance.

It was then he heard voices and looked for the source. "Ise, it's coming from the distortion. Someone talking from the other side." The dragon told Issei as he look back at the orb, which is growing larger. Against good judgement, he approached it as Ddraig realized his host's intention. "Hey! It's getting bigger! We shouldn't be near it lest we face the consequences." Issei just said to him, "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."

As Issei got closer, he was able to hear behind the distortion more clearly. "**Yes! It's working! After 8 years of painful research on these remnants of energy, I was correct all this time!**" Issei was shocked what he heard, for someone out there was looking into portals. "**That magician was right! Haha! My master was a fool to believe these are too dangerous to be used! Soon what secrets lie ahead will be mine! My newly created Portal Gem will see it happen!**" 'Whoever is on the other side is completely mad,' as Issei was getting disturbed what he is hearing. It sounds like a man rambling.

"**What's this!? A group of my fellow devils made a hole in my barrier!? No matter! This house is where they will see my greatest discovery and soon be their tomb!**" Issei was shocked what he heard and quickly whispered to Ddraig. "Hey, did you hear?" The back of his left hand once more glow green. "Indeed. The one doing this is someone of the devil race from our world. It looks like he has gone mad with either power or knowledge. Careful Ise, for their powers are superior to humans." His host was not daunted however. "Not to worry, I will use you if I must to balance the odds."

Issei and Ddraig soon quiet down to listen what is going to happen next. Soon they hear a conversion from the distortion as it grow more unstable.

* * *

"**Welcome my fellow devils and witness my result of my research! Don't fret, for my barrier has reformed so we don't have to deal with any pesky humans walking in!**"

"**Achievement Garon? All you achieved was becoming a stray by killing your master and entering a restricted area designated by the 4 Maous themselves. It's time to face judgement. Don't worry, we will find and deal with your magician accomplice when we're done with you.**"

"**Oh really!? Haha! You really think I just waltz in here and risk all my work vanish before my eyes! That magician given me more than just knowledge of portals! Behold!**"

"**What in the Underworld!?**"

"**Ara ara… How suprising…"**

"**Huh… He immobilized us.**"

"**...Can't move…**"

"**Hahaha! Another gift from him! He gave it to me the secrets in constructing these items as a sign of goodwill for my research! Now behold! A world beyond ours!**"

Based on the voices in the conversion he heard, Issei conclude that the group that confronted the mad devil consist of 3 females and 1 male. It seems that the one that spoke in a strong yet calm voice was the leader. 'Magician? Wonder who that is?'

Issei soon realize that something is not right when the distortion is gradually increasing in size. "Ise! We need to move, now!" Heeding to Ddraig's warning, Issei moved from the platform and hid behind a statue near the bridge. Taking his bow and a customized arrow, he watched in case something hostile appears. "Dragon Booster!" He also unleash Boosted Gear, which is formed on his left arm as a dragon-like gauntlet with a green gem on the back hand.

Moments later, the distortion soon evolved into a portal and the conversion in turn became louder as well. Issei could hear from where he is but couldn't make out any figures on the other side of the portal. 'With the amount of energy being released, Raiden should be here by now!'

"**Can you all see my aghhh!? Dammit! Used too much energy to form the portal… No, the chains…!**"

**"****We're free! Everyone! This our chance to…!**

**"****Oh no you don't…! I have no choice to use these…! Come! Let's see what lies beyond together!"**

**"****Hey! What are…! Let go of me! Wai…! You going into th…!"**

* * *

Suddenly the portal went unstable and soon collapse, releasing a force that would push Issei down if not for taking cover behind the statue. He heard something shattered and saw that the bridge was destroyed from the force of the collapse. Taking a look at the platform, he saw the back of a robed figure which he believes to be this Garon. The chain in his hand let to a girl entangled in those very chains; with the arms and legs tied up and mouth covered. He sees her struggling in vain to break free.

'By the Elder Gods! She is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen!' Issei had seen many girls in his fewtravels, but nothing like the one before. Despite her school clothing, her attractive figure is well displayed; especially the chest. Her face and long crimson-red hair was breathtaking as well.

But Issei quickly snapped out of his thoughts. With the state she is in, it obvious she is in grave danger from the robed figure. He quickly prepared his bow and kept an eye on them while staying hidden. The figure looked around his surroundings. Based on his breathing, he was rather drained on energy.

"Looks like using these chains in the state I'm in have destabilized the portal… Lucky for us that we made it through before it collapsed… it's a good thing I brought you here…" The figure turned around, having a mask covering his face and looking towards the entangled girl. "With the state I'm in, I can't explore this new world despite my wishes... However, there are more to these chains than just power negation... When I touch them, I can drain the energy of those entangled to replenish my own..."

The girl struggle to break free even more, realizing what was going to happen to her. The figure similes behind his mask, "Don't worry… I will drain you quickly so your suffering will be short… If it makes you feel better, I will bring your remains back to our world when I'm done exploring… In which it would a few years…" Tears were building up in the girl's eyes as she saw her death approaching. 'Please! Somebody! Anybody! Save me! Please,' as she mentally screamed for a miracle.

Her miracle was granted when Issei found his opening and fired a shot from his bow. The arrow fired was specially designed with a small explosive charge for an arrow tip, meant to cause a stronger knockback. The arrow hit the mask of the figure, pushing him back to the edge of the platform. "Boost!" Issei quickly shouted as he ran and jumped onwards to the platform. With his strength currently doubled, he was able to land on close to the center.

When he landed, Liu Kang and the monks came to investigate after feeling the previous release of force. "Issei!" Liu Kang shouted to him as everyone gathered near the platform. Issei quickly took a look at the monks and said, "Everyone stand back! This is a dangerous being from my world! I will take him on with my Boosted Gear." While he received no response, he knows it's a silent agreement. Despite his age, Issei could easily hold his ground against skilled fighters and even stand on top.

"Stay focused Ise. He may be greatly drained from what he done, but he still have enough energy to put up a fight. Don't underestimate this devil." Ddraig gave his host advice on his upcoming fight. "Don't worry about me. I can defeat this foe."

The crimson-haired girl could only stare in shock at the one who jumped in to protect her. Her mind was in an uproar what she heard. 'The host of Booster Gear!? Here!? How is that possible!?' She was in for a surprise when Issei carried her in his arms and moved her towards an edge of the platform. "I know this may not be the best place for you, but I promise you. This foe before will not lay a hand on you as long as I breath." She couldn't help but blush when she saw Issei's smile when he spoke his promise.

Laying her near one of the ropes holding the platform up, he moved to the center as the girl watches on the fighting was about to begin. The robed figure got back up with a small crack on his mask. Issei can sense the anger directed towards him.

* * *

"You… You dare lay hit on me…! Me! Garon!" Seeing that the figure was indeed Garon, Issei give a cold reply. "You seek to kill this girl. I will not allow that. Even if it cost me my life."

Garon then threaten him as he made use of his renaming reserves, "Don't interfere…! I'm a practiced martial artist and spellcaster…!" Issei was not fazed from this declaration. "With your madness?"

"You dare mock me human…!" Growled Garon.

"Its time to see the fruits of my training." Replied Issei.

The two soon made their fighting stances and moments later, they charged at each other. Garon fired a bolt of magic at Issei, but he dodged it with ease and delivered a blow to the stomach. Reeling from the hit, Garon unleash a barrage of punches which was effectively blocked. Issei did the same, but Garon blocked as well. He did not however anticipate a kick to the side.

Angered, he delivered a kick to Issei's chest and knocking him back. He then fired another bolt of magic at Issei. Issei ducked quickly and at the same time pulled his bow. He then fired an arrow shot which hits Garon's right shoulder. He just pulled the arrow out and charged ahead, in which Issei charged as well.

Garon aimed to punch Issei's head, but Issei reacted by moving his head to right. At the same time, managed to deliver a punch with his left fist, which had Booster Gear to add more force. Garon was knocked on his back while Issei aimed to fire more arrows. Garon got up quickly however and closed the distance, prevent the arrows from being fired.

He managed to kick Issei in the head, but he recovered quickly and blocked the rest of the attacks with his bow. Issei then changed fighting style, which he uses his bow to deliver blows in rapid succession on Garon. Garon soon received a cut on his right hand when Issei used one of the bladed ends of the bow for a slash. Angered further, Garon screamed and charged once more.

The same pattern repeated for some time, where each fighter delivered blow after blow on each other. Issei however was winning as each successful blow on Garon made him more angry, which ended up being more reckless and cause more openings for counters. He soon forgo his spells and now uses only his punches and kicks. The two were looking at each other from the opposite ends of the platform.

Garon was battered up, with robe ripped and bloody, his arms were bruised and oozing with blood from his many cuts and his mask was covered with cracks. Issei only had some bruises and a little blood from his mouth. His lack of injuries was due to him exploiting his foe's openings, resulting him from receiving not damage while laying hits on Garon.

"Huh… Huh… That's it… Time to die human!" Garon in complete disregard, rushed towards Issei who clearly reading his movements. "No. I taking you down mad devil." With that Issei moved in with his bow in hand. "Boost!" Gaining an additional doubling in his abilities with his Boosted Gear, he moved towards Garon at a speed that he couldn't counter.

Issei used his bladed bow to stab Garon's belly, making him reel in pain. Seeing his opening, Issei then delivered a powerful barrage starting with trust with his bow to Garon's right leg.

**X-Ray: Zooming into the thrust, the right thigh bone is shattered into several pieces by impact of the blade as well as severing the muscles in the blade's path.**

As Garon was now on his knees due to his fractured leg, Issei then moved the bow behind his foe's head with both hands. He then delivered a left knee kick to the jaw with the bow holding the head in place.

**X-Ray: Zooming into the knee kick, the impact shatters the jawbone into multiple pieces and crushes the teeth as blood spills from the mouth.**

Garon was now face down in a pool of his own blood as he struggles to get up. It was then that Issei delivered the final blow with his Boosted Gear onto the back.

**X-Ray: Zooming into the punch, the spine is destroyed by the initial blow and the ribcage collapses with the organs being crushed as well.**

It was after that the fight was over. Garon died the moment the punch destroyed the interior of his chest. Ddraig praised Issei for his fight, "You fought well. There is no doubt that you're possibly my best host. I will be resting thank you very much." Issei was tired but was proud of his victory. "It's a shame I had to spill his corrupted blood." While the shaolin only kill as a last resort, there were times for exception. He then turned to the monks that watched the entire fight in silence.

He spoke sadly to Liu Kang, "You must be disappointed with me, for I spilled blood." He was surprised however of Liu Kang's reply, "I felt the darkness within this Garon. He would have no doubt kill anyone in his way. You did what you must Issei, so don't worry." The monks with him nodded their heads, knowing that Garon would kill them as well if he is not stopped. It soon that everyone especially Issei was surprised when Raiden appeared on the platform.

* * *

"Congratulations on your victory Issei." The Thunder God spoke as he approached the body of Garon. "Lord Raiden, where were you? You would have sense this happening." Issei was confused on Raiden's late arrival as the god took a red oval gem from the remains. "I sense that you were at the disturbance, so I watched to see how you fare in combat. I would have intervened if you struggled." Issei was now shocked that Raiden watch his fight, like he wanted to test him.

Raiden then came up to him and placed his hand on warrior's shoulder. "Despite your age, you have indeed proven yourself to have the potential to be the best of Earthrealms warriors. It's a shame however had to kill at such a young age. I was hoping you train for a few more years before having to make such a decision." Issei kneeled to the Thunder God in respect. "I thank you Raiden, but what is done is done. I have blood on my hands now."

The two turned to the red-haired girl who watched the entire fight. "Ah! Raiden! Is it possible to break those chains?" They moved towards her as Raiden was channeling electricity into his hands. "I can. Stand back." Releasing a string of energy into the chains, they shattered into pieces while the girl remained unharmed. The girl could only marvel of what happened as Issei approached her, giving her his hand to help her up.

Issei did not expect however to put him into a tight hug after helping her up. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You were so brave protecting me! To have such skill to defeat a stray devil and also being the host of Boosted Gear, you're truly a find!" The girl was speaking in such an ecstatic tone. Issei would speak, but it was not easy as his head was buried in her large chest. 'So soft… So comfortable…' He couldn't think properly if he never had such an experience, yet it being overwritten for the need for air.

"Your strength, skills and courage along with singlehandedly saving me from the stray cannot go unrewarded! I would like to offer you a place in my…!" The girl stop talking when she felt a powerful aura directed at her. Raiden was not amused what he saw, "As much you want reward Issei, I would like you to release for him for his own sake." She then looked at Issei and saw that his head was constantly moving, like he trying to breathe. She released him from her hug as Issei was grasping for air.

The girl was mad at the Thunder God for just standing by as the fighting between Issei and Garon commenced. She willing to let it go however, as Issei was able to display his combat skills and Boosted Gear. She made a smile as Issei was trying to recompose himself.

"Whoa… It seems… there is a lot… more to experience… outside the Academy…" Issei now had another memory had will not forget; the first time of feeling a woman's breast. Raiden then put his on Issei's shoulder and shook him. "Issei, clear your head of all unnecessary thoughts." Hearing that, Issei snapped out of his thoughts and regained his bearings. "Sorry Raiden." The Thunder God then turned to the red-haired girl. "I'm glad are now safe, but need to know…" He spoke as everyone looked on.

"You're not human, yet I can sense the good in you. I am Raiden, God of Thunder and Defender of Earthrealm. What are you and your intentions?" The girl stilled smile and spoke after regaining her composure, "Well seeing that you're not human as well and everyone here knows your existence, hiding would only bring myself trouble. Everyone was shocked when the girl suddenly have black bat-like wings appearing from her back. The girl soon introduced herself to everyone…

"My name is Rias Gremory and I am a devil. Please to meet you all."

* * *

What I did here was a way to further connect the worlds of Mortal Kombat and Highschool DXD together, as weird as it sounds.

This is also my first attempt in putting **X-Rays** into the story. In the game, the fighters hit by them take serious to fatal injuries before standing back up alright. In real life however, that is a different matter. So **X-Rays** in the story would be either to show the damage from either a crippling or killing blow during a fight. I have yet thought of concepts regarding Variations and Fatalities.

Issei in this story is much stronger than the original. He spend his whole youth training in martial arts and learning the secrets of Boosted Gear. With that in mind, he would be able to hold his own against supernatural fighter despite being human.

As for the pairings, I decided to wait until I put down a few more chapters. Issei in this story is not perverted and has no dreams to have a harem. However Highschool DXD is not the same without the aspect of harems. I would like time to think if a single pairing is best or that Issei would make some compromises and have a harem.

My update time is not fixed, but I have a chapter coming sometime within the next week and will surprise you.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Except for any original ideas, everything else belong to their respective owners.

I'm done with my exams, so I have more time to write. But don't expect me to update frequently for long since I have another semester coming up.

To those who are not sure of the timeline of the story, the MK universe is the MK 9 timeline but before the 1st tournament. The DXD universe is like days before the official story in Vol. 1 begins. The time flow between the worlds are the same.

Be advise that the two worlds are deemed to be alternative universes compared to the originals and characters may even be seen as out of character (OOC).

I like to say once last time that you can stop reading if you don't like how the story is going.

I'm doing the writing for fun and to release my creativity. I can handle criticism in the reviews, but to an extent.

In any case if you continue to read my story or not, please enjoy.

* * *

The Realms Beyond – Devil's Talk

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy (Night; 11:20 PM)-_

Issei was surprised on what he heard, but not as much as the others around him. Ddraig told him much of the supernatural when he was young and he also fought and killed a devil that a danger to everyone around. Raiden took a closer look at Rias's wings, "Devil… You belong to one of the races from the other realm. Just like Ddraig said." Rias just looked at Raiden and replied, "Ddraig the Welsh Dragon… So he spoke to you through Issei." Raiden nodded his head in response.

The Thunder God then took a look at the gem in his hands. "This gem has the power to open portals, but not in the way we do it. Even after a decade the magic that made the portal that brought you here still lingers, cannot be seen or touched by humans. I believed that it somehow lock onto the lingering energy and it recreated the portal." Rias then made her own assumption, "Or maybe it recreated the gateway between our worlds."

Issei and Raiden listened carefully to her words. "The energy I feel here is the same as the one in the house where Garon was. My world actually had multiple sites where these energies were but it only lasted for a few weeks. The one in the house where Garon did this was different because it never dispersed after an incident 10 years ago in my time. We placed a barrier around the house to prevent humans from wandering in, under the cover of a privately owned home."

Rias continued on, "I believed that the lingering residues here and that from my world are connected to on another, like the remains of a connected portal. It seems that gem recreates the path between our worlds, but it seems to take a lot of magic to sustain it."

It was then that Issei said something outrageous, "Raiden, is it possible to use that Portal Gem to reform the portal here?" Everyone was surprised what he said, with Raiden deeply concerned. "Haven't I told you about…?" Issei spoke up before Raiden finished. "Before the portal open, I was able to hear the conversation between Rias and Garon when she confronted him." Rias was speechless that Issei heard them talking through the incomplete portal.

Issei continued on, "She was not alone. I can make out there were 3 others with her; one male and two female." Rias still was speechless as he spoke on. "I fear that if we leave Rias here, they in the other realm would be deeply concerned about her. If they managed to find a way here in the future, they would hold us reasonable for not bring her back home if we keep her here. Rias could only think was what could happen, 'Knowing my brother, he would do something rash if he finds out that I disappeared. Seems Issei can think far ahead.' Raiden was now deep in thought.

"I can see that is a reasonable assumption. The Elder Gods forbid me from entering the other realm, which could include making a portal. But I can sense that your Boosted Gear would have the energy to power the gem. If you are willing to take full responsibilities of any dangers you place to Earthrealm from this endeavor, I would accept the risk." Issei was deep down surprised since he never expected the Thunder God to agree.

Given the gem, Issei uses his Boosted Gear to power the gem as everyone look on. By channeling energy to it along with the fact that Issei was still under the effects of his previous Boosts, the portal slowly reformed. Issei then heard voices that he recognize through the incomplete portal; it was the rest of Rias's group. He heard groans from them like they were knock out, possibly from a similar backlash from the collapsing from the previous portal.

"**Wha... What happened? Wait… Where is Buchou!?**"

"**Ga… Garon! He grabbed her and jumped into that portal!**"

"…**We need to save her!"**

Rias then rushed to the incomplete portal and shouted, knowing that they will hear her through it. "Akeno! Kiba! Koneko! I am alright! Garon is dead!" A reply came, "**Buchou! You're alright! Don't worry, we will find a way to get you back!**" Rias only smiled as she heard her best friend. "No need Akeno! I have someone here who can reopen the portal! Get everyone through when it opens! Tomorrow is the weekend so we should be fine!" Issei and Raiden were surprised on what Rias said, but stood on guard. Issei thought, 'She is either brave or foolish of bring her group here instead of going back".

"**But…!"** She quickly claim her friend down, "There are friendlies here who wish to cooperate with us. We will be done here before school starts. Trust me." Rias then gestured Issei to add more power to the gem. While feeling the drain of energy, Issei was able to remain standing thanks to the constant training which build up his stamina and endurance. After allocating more energy, the portal slowly opens and soon 3 people arrived through. With that, Issei then let the portal close safely and unequipped his Gear due to the drain of his energy.

Everyone took a close look at the 3 that came forth. One was a girl who's body and beauty that rivals Rias, but she had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon. Another was a short girl with a petit figure, with short white hair that have cat-like hair clips on both sides. The last one was a young handsome boy with short blonde hair. They all looked around and then saw Rias, who was running towards them and hugging them.

"Everyone. I am alright," as she was hugging her friends and they were doing the same. "My peerage, the stray is dead and it was thanks to Issei." She then directed them to the young warrior who gave them a shaolin bow. Raiden then approach the group of devils. "I was expecting that you would go back to your realm, but took me by surprised. Why did you bring your group here as well?" Rias let go of her friends and looked at the Thunder God. "My kind would be really interest of the discovery of another world. I would like to confirm that your world is not a potential threat. Seeing that you're not hostile and willing to talk, I see it is best that I discuss with you on behalf of my kind."

Her peerage look at surprise of hearing there in a new world. Raiden was indeed surprise by Rias's choice. "Looks like we share the idea. I was going to consult how to deal with your world. I can tell you're someone of high status, so can discuss matters but we will do so in the morning. We will meet again here." It was with that the Thunder God then teleported everyone off the platform and back to the outer grounds.

"Give the devils temporary quarters for the night." The monks agreed to Raiden and guided the devils to the living quarters. The rest of the monks followed suit and went to rest for tomorrow. Issei was walking with Liu Kang, who had a concerned look. "I hope you know what you're doing. It would pain to lose you to your own ambitions." He was worried that Issei would focus more on looking into his origins and getting involve with these devils. Issei replied, "Fear not. I am aware what I getting myself into and I will not fall." Issei made his way back to his room, exhausted from his fight and using the gem.

"Instead of going back, she brings her group or peerage here. I can't understand why. It could be that devils don't have to question their actions…" These were his last thoughts before going to bed.

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy (Morning)-_

As he felt the sunlight hit his face, Issei began to slowly awaken. As his eyes opened, he then recall what happen last night. 'Never expected this to happen. To meet people from the world that was taken from. This could be my chance to return back.' He made a small smile as made his thoughts. Part of him felt out of place due to his supernatural abilities that came from Boosted Gear.

Issei never revealed this to anyone in the Academy, but never felt his place was to be with the shaolin. He was tired of living his life here and see the world. Deep down, he wanted to enjoy what a normal person does, something that was taken away from him by Shang Tsung. While he respect shaolin beliefs and know his duty to Earthrealm, he nevertheless want to fulfill his wishes of being normal.

He felt his inner wants getting stronger when he recall the first time he laid eyes on the devil, Rias Gremory.

Other may see Rias as a temptress, but Issei saw otherwise. It was thanks to Ddraig's assistance that he could see some of one's true nature just by looking at someone. He found it useful if he needed to see if someone is lying or to prevent any misunderstandings. He saw she was caring and considerate, but also saw her mischievous and teasing nature. Ddraig told him once in his youth that dragons attract others, allies and enemies, and Rias is no enemy.

'She looks beautiful, but her black-haired friend could easily rival her. That young girl also have certain charm to her looks.' Issei soon blushed as one of his inner wants showed itself.

Despite being raised with the shaolin, Issei became interested in girls after his first travel out of the Academy. It is just that he doesn't want to do something that would cause a girl harm or get her to hate him. He remember during one trip to Japan, he read some manga in curiosity. He saw in one manga, the main character was hanging out with many girls. He can't understand why, he felt something like a hidden desire. He has doubts however of it being successful though, knowing that girls are more complicated in real life than fictions.

He then realized that something rather soft was on his back. Knowing that something isn't right, he got up from bed and there he saw Rias. "Gah!" What greatly surprised him was the fact she was completely naked! His face was red as he saw her large exposed breasts, which made him gulp. He found it intoxicating to see her sleeping face and her crimson-red hair spread across the sheet. He felt his desires going all over the place in his mind.

Deciding that he needs to leave before losing control, he quickly got changed into his usual garb and equipment. He noticed that clothing on the floor that he know belongs to Rias, so she must have snuck in, took her clothes off and went into his bed naked. What bothered Issei is that he never noticed her presence, despite his training. As soon he made it to the door, he heard a yawn and turned to see that Rias woke up and stretching her arms; revealing her large chest.

"Rias! What are you doing in my bed!? Cover yourself!" Issei quickly shifted his head to another direction while Rias only giggled. "Oh, I just want to stay the night with you Issei. I also prefer not to wear clothes when I sleep." Issei was flabbergast hearing her response.

'You're indeed a devil,' as he just kept his eyes away from her beautiful, but exposed body. A part of him want to experience more what is before him and another part wants him to leave before he ends up doing something he would regret.

Rias was amused on his reaction, for she knows the Academy was a place for shaolin monks. She also felt that Issei didn't actually act like a monk when she first saw him. A real monk would have scolded her before leaving immediately. Issei just stood his ground and tried to remain his composure.

She decided to push him further, "You can look at me as much as you want. Consider it a reward for saving me." Issei ended up taking a deep breath, "If you may Rias, I would like to politely decline…" He felt urge to look rising as Rias remain amused.

Rias was now up and getting her clothes from the floor. 'Despite being skilled and brave, Issei is quite innocent. I feel really happy when he speak my name so casually. I would love to add him into my peerage.' Rias couldn't help but think as she got changed while Issei was secretly taking glances.

When she was done, she asked Issei to accompany her to meet her peerage. Issei who regained his composure told her he has something to do before joining her. They left the room and went their separate ways; Issei went to do his personal task and Rias went to reqroup with her peerage.

* * *

_-Academy Grounds-_

In the grounds, monks are currently rebuilding the bridge that was destroy from the force of the portal's collapse. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko are watching the monks work diligently in their duties. They were able to accept that is was a new world. Their world after all does not have an academy of a scale like this.

"Ara Ara… I have never thought that another earth existed. I wonder how we are going to explain this to everyone." Akeno spoke her thoughts with a smile. "Yes, a world similar to ours, yet I feel out of place by just being here." Kiba agreed as well, yet Koneko had an indifferent face. "…What do you think of that man with glowing eyes? …Feels unnatural."

Akeno then put her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "With the power that we sensed from him, he must be an important individual based how these monks treat him. I'm sure he was just being cautious with our presence. Though I admit, he indeed doesn't feel human." Before long, the group heard footsteps approaching. "That man called himself Raiden and said to be the protector god of this world. He just want to see if we are either friend or foe." They turned and saw it Rias approaching.

"Buchou, we didn't see in your designated room. Did you wake up early?" Rias answered to Kiba's question, "When I was alone, I teleported myself to Issei's room and slept there without him knowing." Akeno had a look of amusement on her face.

"You are quite bold to do something like that in a place full of monks. How was his reaction? Akeno recalled last night when she saw Issei, who was quite young compared to the other monks; yet she sensed that he is not the same as them. "Oh, he was quite innocent; he kept his eyes away from me and soon left the room, but I can sense his desires…"

Rias made a giggle, "He give quite a shy reaction; he is not like any teenage boy we know. He would make a fine addition to us." Koneko had a skeptical look though, "…He is raised by these monks." It followed up by Kiba, "We asked a bit on Issei's history and found he lived here for the majority of his life. Seeing that he knows shaolin beliefs, I find it hard to see him accept becoming a devil." While knowing that to be true, Rias remain undaunted. "I'm sure I can convince him to join." The peerage had their thoughts of Issei despite seeing him only once.

They remembered that Rias said the Issei saved her from Garon and sensing the power in him, he is quite powerful for a human to take down a stray devil. Akeno saw he was rather cute, Kiba can tell that he had an honorable side in him and Koneko felt that his skills surpass hers. They are currently do not know that he is the host for Boosted Gear, but Rias plan to tell them now, but...

"Join you in what?" They all turned to see Issei coming towards them. "Oh my, it seems that he heard you Buchou," as Akeno spoke with her hand over her mouth. Rias went up to him, "Ah Issei. Good that you're here. I can now fully introduce you to my peerage." She then gestured me to them, who I recognize from last night.

"Buchou?" Issei was confused before the introduction. "It means president. You know Japanese?" Issei replied to Rias, "Somewhat, but I am not much in formalities. I think it's better to speak one's name than a title." He then recalled what he said to Raiden last night; adding lord when he spoke. It seems that his tongue slipped at time.

She just shrugged yet felt pleased, "In any case, everyone, please introduce yourselves.

"Akeno Himejima," the black-haired girl greeted him with a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Yuuto Kiba," the blond-haired boy held his hand out for a handshake and Issei in turn shake his hand.

"…Koneko Toujou," the white-haired young girl merely spoke.

"Hello. I admit you three are very brave. Going into the portal from your side despite the dangers." Issei remarked since a normal person wouldn't dare jump into the unknown. These devils are much braver than he expected.

"Buchou is our master and we trust her judgements. She was right since the Academy treated us well. Though I admit I was concern at first." Kiba replied.

"Indeed, but first…" Akeno approached Issei with a smile. "Was it true what Buchou said? You took down the stray Garon?" Issei nodded, "Yes. Rias was in trouble against him, so I intervened. I wish not to kill him, but I saw that he was a danger to everyone around him. I had no choice."

"I understand you made a hard decision, but you did what needed to be done. You helped Buchou and therefore we are thank you." Kiba said to him in a thankful tone.

Koneko spoke with an interested tone. "…How good are you in martial arts?" Seeing that the Academy has monks undergoing intensive training, there was no doubt Issei would be skilled. "First came to the Academy when I was 6 and been here since. I'm very skilled in hand-to-hand and several types of weaponry, but I primary use a customized bow."

The peerage was surprised to hear to Issei send the majority of his youth on martial arts. Then Rias revealed to them his greatest power. "And he also has Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus. He used it in his fight." This really caught the others off guard.

"How is that possible!? It couldn't just have found a host in another world beyond ours! Unless…" Akeno then turned to Issei and he nodded. "Yes, originally I came from your world. But I didn't do so willingly." Everyone around was confused how he got here for they never heard of travelling between two separate worlds and continue to look at him.

"I can tell you want me to show it to you, but I vowed only to use Boosted Gear and its abilities if my skills alone cannot overcome an opponent. I once felt that it was a curse in my youth, but I soon know better and was able to master it a matter of years. Despite my mastery, I know the dangers of seeing oneself above others."

Rias and her peerage were deeply shocked, for Issei had mastered Boosted Gear and yet know the dangers of abusing it. Rias wanted to know something however, "Issei, I didn't get a chance to know your last…" Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck nearby and there appears Raiden. "Seems that everyone is here."

"Yes Raiden." Issei spoke as he forgo the formality to the Thunder God. Rias spoke to him, "There is lot to talk about Raiden, but I'm sure we can go much done.

"I should elaborate that I said last night to meet here. I didn't mean to discuss matters." He approached and then put his arm up. "If we are to discuss matters between us, we will do so at my Sky Temple. Issei, you're joining as well." In a flash of light they disappeared, being teleported to their destination as the monks just continued with their everyday work.

* * *

I having thoughts if Issei should become a devil or remain human. While becoming a devil would allow Issei to engage in matters such as Rating Games, I see that it is commonly used in many stories. I have ideas how the story could go if Issei retains his humanity, but I will decide in my next update.

After having some thoughts and reading what reviews I have, I have ideas how the pairing could go. One is to make a single pairing along with a unwanted harem. Another is the same as before but Issei accept the girls' feelings one by one, forming a harem slowly overtime. I would however like to write more chapters until I make a decision.

I also have a strange idea on how these two universe could get involve with one another, but I rather not spoil it until the time is right.

If you have any thoughts, please leave a review. My updates are not fixed though and neither is my word count, but I will make an update to this story whenever I can.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Except for any original ideas, everything else belong to their respective owners.

Sorry for not updating for a while. My summer semester was more time-consuming than I thought, but I have found time to finish this chapter.

I will keep writing, but it would take time since I am currently busy with college. My goal is to upload a chapter every few months; a month if I am lucky with time.

Since it been a while, leave feedback if quality of my story or my writing went down.

Regardless, enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

The Realms Beyond – The Dragon's Choice

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Sky Temple-_

The sky was dark and cloudy, the temple grounds was adorned with statues and the temple itself was sealed. While the location was unknown, but it was deep in the mountains. It was then at the center of grounds, Raiden and the other were teleported in. Issei look at amazement the environment around him.

He long to leave the Academy and explore the world. The few trips he was grants was only for a few weeks or so. He wanted to travel for months end and see where his life will go. He may saw the Academy as his home, but time to time it felt like a prison.

Rias and her peerage however were shocked with their new surroundings. "Is there a reason you brought us here?" Rias gave Raiden a cautious look. "Just a precaution in case your intentions may not be as true as you say. If I had to confront you, this would be the best place. Now let discuss on the matter of our worlds. I must see if your world could end up being a threat to our world, just like you want to see if we threaten yours."

With Raiden words, both sides share some history and current events of their respective worlds. Rias first introduced her peerage and then talk about her kind.

Issei soon learned a lot of the world he taken from, specially the supernatural. He learned that Rias's brother was the leader of the Devils and is not interested in conflict. She told some information regarding the Angel and Fallen Angels, which was that they avoid full-scale engagements. Despite that, there are those who desire to escalate the distrust between the factions. Raiden could see that a truce exist between the 3 races, but it was weak and could break at any time.

Issei however became more and more interested of the realm beyond. He thought of requesting permission from Raiden to go there. Then Rias turned to Issei, "Issei, we didn't get the chance to know your last name. Do you mind?" Giving a nod he replied, "Hyoudou. My full name is Issei Hyoudou." He did not expect to see Rias's eyes widen and pointing her finger to him.

"Hyoudou…!? But that would mean!?" Rias was shouting as the rest of her Peerage were shocked as well. "It seems you have history with Issei's decreased family don't you?" Rias shook her head to Raiden's assumption.

"No. Ten years ago in my world, a group of devils felt a disturbance in the town that I'm currently living in. An unnatural magic was sensed in a house and came to investigate. They discovered the withered remains of a family, which was identified as the Hyoudou family." Issei clenched his fist as he remember the scene of his parents as Rias continued. "It was discovered that they have a son, but his body was never found. They had to disguise the investigation to the humans by making look like police looking into a family murder."

She then turned to Issei, "So the son was alive all this time, here in this world. I now under see how you got here and why you once felt having Boosted Gear was a curse. You have something to do with him coming here Thunder God?" Raiden saw her glaring at him and realized her assumption. "I have no involvement in the death of Issei's parents. But I do actually know the one responsible for it and his abduction. His name is Shang Tsung and he is a powerful sorcerer from Outworld, another realm. When I first saw Issei, his reaction showed that he witnessed his parent's death by the sorcerer's ahnd." Rias and the peerage was shocked to hear this, with Akeno being more affected.

Closing her eyes, Rias then spoke to Issei. "Issei, did you train all these times at the Academy so you can avenge your parents?" Rias hoped that he did not desire revenge over everything else, seeing that he witnessed the death of his parents and know the killer. He replied, "When I was young, yes. But it was thank to the monks, I saw there more to life then revenge. I still desire the death of Shang Tsung, but I will not abandon friends or innocents just to achieve it. I will not let my hatred consume my life and the lives of others. Shang Tsung will pay dearly, but I am willing to wait."

Rias was somewhat relieved; Issei still desire revenge, but not to the point of obsession. She hope if he spend time with her and the rest of the peerage, he could finally let go. She and Raiden continue to talk on matters such as potential meetings with leaders, providing early warnings between one another or even possibly an inter-realm alliance. Everything seem to be running smoothly despite Raiden's skepticism and doubts on the matters. He felt it she had a personal intention behind her words until Rias made a bold request.

"Raiden, I have a request from you." She then spoke to Raiden and he listened. "I would like to have Issei join my peerage and take back to my world." Issei was surprised what she said and saw it as a way to truly leave the Academy. He was thinking how to explain to Raiden how following Rias would have benefits for Earthrealm, but it didn't please someone…

Raiden's face turned dark, "You want me to hand you one of Earthrealm's potential defenders to you. And for what?" Rias and her peerage was shocked by the change of tone. "Buchou, I think Issei is not a mere monk…," as Akeno felt the overwhelming aura from the Thunder God.

Rias remained composed though, "Is Issei a monk-in-training?" Raiden didn't change his expression as he replied. "He is, but he is more than that. Earthrealm is threaten by outside forces with Outworld being one of them, so I have fellow warriors assisting me in its protection. Issei was trained to be a defender and will join me in its defense when he is old enough." Issei had a different thought; he was wanted to protect Earthrealm, but also fuilfill his aspirations as well.

"Explain Rias, what do you seek by taking Issei with you back to your world." Raiden kept his eye on her as she talked. "Well since you have your duties here, I thought of Issei being your observer of my world. He also would be able help fight off those who seek to invade here. He could represent you since you're forbidden from entering our world."

The Thunder God remained unconvinced, "Even if that is true, I only know so little about you. I can't leave Issei in your hands." Rias nevertheless continued, "We Gremory treat our peerages as family. If Issei joins, he would be treated well." Raiden however felt differently, "You're being quite persistent Rias. What is price for joining?"

Realizing she has no choice, Rias took a deep breath and spoke, "In order for a human to join a devil's peerage, he or she has to be reincarnating into our kind through our ritual. It can work either someone who is alive or died recently." Raiden's eyes glowed with energy. "Unacceptable. I will not allow that." He did not like the fact that Issei would have to give up his humanity and become a devil. It would affect his loyalty to Earthrealm when the time for battle comes.

Raiden continued on, "I will take into consideration of your words and the state of your world, but Issei will remain here in Earthrealm. Rias frown as she couldn't have Issei in her peerage. She didn't expect to him to speak up. "Raiden, I would like to accompany Rias and her peerage back to her world." Everyone were surprised what they heard. "Issei, do you see take your humanity for granted?" He shook his head at Raiden.

"I didn't mean it like that Raiden. I meant to accompany her without being part of her peerage." Everyone was listening to Issei's reason. "I can still be an observer without being a devil. Just see Rias as a benefactor to a human, which is me." Rias made a barely noticeable grin as he continued on, "Ah. Now I have a clue what his desire is." He said to her before he wanted to know more of his original world, so accompany her back is his best chance to see the world he was forced to leave.

"You are burdened with great power. If you become an observer of the other realm, it will further increase your burdens. Do you have the strength and convictions to keep moving?" Issei looked at Raiden with a strong look and replied, ". "A match. Here on the Sky Temple. If I win, you will allow me to accompany Rias and her peerage back to her world. If I lose, then I will remain here on Earthrealm." Rias and her peerage was speechless on Issei's declaration and Raiden can see he does have the convictions. He however want to see his strength and Issei's previous fight wasn't enough.

* * *

"Very well, I accept. Rias, you and your peerage will keep your distance." She agreed and moved away from the two while ordering her peerage to do the same. Soon the two fighters step away from one another before taking stances. "Your conviction is strong, but does it much your strength," as Raiden channeled his powers."

"Indeed Raiden." Issei replied as he active Boosted Gear and its abilities.

"We will see." Raiden spoke as he moved towards Issei and the two clashed.

The two deliver blow after blow on another, with punches and kicks. Despite using Boost, Issei has yet to find an opening due to Raiden's movement. It was his first time fighting against the Thunder God.

He was caught off guard when the Thunder God teleported. He reappeared behind Issei and fired a bolt of lightning at him. Issei turned around but failed to dodge in time and was hit.

He found the flow in his body painful as he was hit, but he fought of the pain and remain standing. He prepared his bow and fired several arrows, but Raiden blocked them with an electric shield.

Seeing this, he rushed in for a kick, but Raiden teleported once more and reappeared to deliver a blow to the side. Issei saw this and blocked it, but suddenly felt another flow of electricity through him.

Raiden was flowing a current to his hands as he used a free hand to grab Issei's arm. Issei then kick him to force the release of the grip. He then rushed in once more to deliver a series of punches.

The majority of was blocked, but Raiden took a few to the face. He then teleported again, which is now frustrating Issei. Raiden reappeared once more but as Issei turned to face him, he was hit hard.

Raiden flew at him and pushed in to a wall, like a torpedo. As he did a backflip towards the ground, Issei was recovering from the hit. He soon was hit by another bolt of electricity, but he still kept on standing.

"You may have stood against that devil, but I can tell that he was weakened. But here, you are facing the might of a god." Raiden said as he once again moved towards Issei.

Shaken from the previous attacks, he could only block the coming hits. Despite still standing, Issei was feeling the fatigue of being shocked yet was able to kick Raiden back.

He thrust the bladed end of his bow at Raiden, but he dodged it and delivered a punch which was blocked. Issei continue his attempt to slash him, but Raiden continue to evade with ease.

As Issei attempted an overhead slash, Raiden quickly moved up in front of Issei. He grabbed the bow and deliver a current through it, shocking Issei and forcing him to let go of his bow.

After dropping his bow, Issei continue to fight against Raiden. Time went by and Issei was losing his stand against the Thunder God. He wasn't prepared for such techniques.

Despite his endurance, Issei still feel disoriented from getting by Raiden's electric bolts and the teleportation is started to get on Issei's nerve. He attempted to punch Raiden, but once again vanish in front of hm.

Issei then took a blow behind the head from a punch and was knocked down. As he was recovering, Raiden realized that Issei was holding back his true power. He was not using the ability that Liu Kang described.

A suit of armor that grants him greater power. The Thunder God saw that he didn't want to abuse his power, but he decided that he want to witness it himself.

Throwing aside Issei's bow, Raiden once more spoke to Issei. "Liu Kang told me you have another ability with Boosted Gear. If you want to truly show your strength and resolve, then fight me with it."

"Despite my vow… I can see… that I have little chance… against a god…," as Issei was slowly recovering from Raiden's attack. "Very well… Ddraig, you're ready?"

While Ddraig didn't speak for the entire day, he did heard every conversation that Issei got into and wasn't sure if he should be proud or mad at him picking a fight with a god so early on.

"I'm ready, but remember that you only activated it during training. This is going to be the first time using it in a real life battle. Hearing the dragon's warning, Issei only replied that he is ready.

Regaining his stance, he then raised his left hand to his face as shouted, "Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!" Suddenly a surge of red energy surround Issei's body and slowly was taking form.

Raiden was shocked on the flow of energy and before him was a red-coloured dragonlike armoured figure. He knew it was Issei within the armour and gave a barely noticeable smile.

"It like Liu Kang said. You were able to form a powerful suit of armour from Boosted Gear 2 years ago and now I finally see it firsthand," as he saw Issei preparing to charge.

"It is called Scale Mail and there is more to it. I would show it to you but it already dramatically boosted my abilities, which is power enough in my eyes." He soon moved towards Raiden at shocking speed.

Raiden couldn't react quickly enough and was knocked back by a well-placed punch. He teleported behind Issei, but was shocked that Issei turned before he fully materialized.

It was when Issei delivered another punch but it was blocked by Raiden. The Thunder God was however recovered quickly from the impact. 'He is stronger and faster than before.'

Issei returned to his combat stance and spoke, "My strength and agility are not only abilities enhanced, but also my senses." He then heard Ddraig speak to him within his helmet.

"You're aware of the abilities you developed from self-training Issei. This is good time to make use of them." Issei was about to speak up, but the dragon interrupted before he could mutter a word.

"And don't try to say that it's too much show of force or dangerous. I have the feeling that you're going to fight enemies more powerful than that devil, so you need to use every technique you have."

Issei sighed, but knew that Ddraig has a point. The devil before was beaten using his usual techniques, but Raiden was much stronger and he had to use Balance Breaker to even the odds.

Seeing that he need to make use of his more destructive techniques, Issei then took a deep breath much to the surprise of Raiden. The Thunder God then sensed a form of energy within Issei being generated.

When Issei exhaled, Raiden was now shocked to see a stream of fire coming towards him. He teleported out of the way and behind Issei, but once again Issei felt his presence and delivered a kick to the gut.

Raiden was knocked down yet he got up quickly. "Liu Kang taught you his fire techniques during your training?" That was Raiden's theory since Liu Kang was skilled in channeling the element of fire.

"Not quite Raiden. I just merely observed him using those techniques and seeing Ddraig was within Boosted Gear, I felt motivated into making my own technigue," as he explained his fire technique."

"At first, I couldn't do what Liu Kang did, but I realized that dragons breathe fire, so I decided to make something similar. Issei once again took a deep breath and exhaled another stream of fire.

Issei continue his explanation as Raiden dodged the attack. "By mixing the air I breathe in with certain energies from Boosted Gear, I can be like a dragon. Breathing fire at my foes."

Raiden fires out several bolts of lightning at Issei, but he uses his enhanced speed to dodge them. "Don't use it due to fire of collateral damage, but I have no choice as I am fighting you.

As Issei was about to make a charge, he saw then saw Raiden raised his hand up. Issei quickly took a defensive stance, believing that Raiden about to channel additional energy into himself.

Yet nothing happen and Raiden spoke. "This fight is over Issei. By standing up against me and displaying your abilites, you have proven your strength and conviction. You have my blessing."

* * *

Issei was surprised of seeing Raiden concede the fight and disperse his Balance Breaker and Boosted Gear. He was about to fall fown, but Raiden quickly teleported to him and held him up. "You're alright Issei?" Raiden spoke with worry but Issei replied, "I be alright. Balance Breaker drains me significantly when the effects end. Some rest and I am good to go."

He then asked Raiden about his request. "So, am I allowed to accompany Rias to her realm? I can assure you that my actions is in the interest of Earthrealm." Raiden replied, "If you are willing to bear the consequences of your actions over there, then I willing to accept. You must be aware that Elder Gods forbid me from interfering with that realm, so you will have no support as you're there."

"I accept that." Issei made a small smile as he and Raiden walked towards Rias and her peerage, who watched the entire battle unfold. "So, what are thoughts of our fight?" Raiden hoped that the fight would make Rias consider the dangers of provoking them and endangering Earthrealm.

"I am very impressed with both yours and Issei's abilities, although I felt that you were holding back your powers." Raiden nodded, "What I just displayed was a fraction of my true power. The fact that Issei was able keep up with me was already an accomplishment." Rias nodded in return and look towards Issei, "I am pleased that you would be accompanying me and my peerage back to my world. I am sure we can form a working relationship with our worlds."

Although Rias was still a bit down from not getting Issei into her peerage, she hoped that could convince him and Raiden to accept. She could show Raiden that the devils are not as evil as he believed and that having an Issei here as devil would be seen as a sign of goodwill. Regarding Issei, maybe she could talk to him about the other benefits of becoming a devil.

Issei however at first was tempted at the thought, but decided that being human was more important. His late parents would frown of him throwing away his humanity for power. Raiden and Liu Kang would lose faith in him if he choose servitude to a devil over Earthrealm. He could even lose control and became a monster like Shang Tsung. 'A fate far worse than death…' as he shudder at the thought.

After shaking off the thought, Issei then turned to the rest of Rias's peerage with the intention of asking about the fight. "So what are your thoughts of the fight?" Kiba spoke first, "You are indeed skilled in combat, seeing that you stood your ground against Raiden. I first had doubts of you, being a human, taking out the stray, but you have erased those doubts in your fight." Issei took a closer at Kiba and felt that he was quick-footed fighter, possibly even faster than him.

Turning to Koneko, Issei asked the same thing and she replied, "…Very talented. Very agile and tough as well." She spoke in her usual quiet tone, but with interest. Issei could see that she is not very talkative, he could get the feeling she was much stronger than her appearance dictates. He could also tell that she have experience in hand-to-hand.

When he turned to Akeno, but he felt a little disturbed. She was licking her lips a bit as she looked at Issei. "Uhhh…," was all Issei could say as he had an awkward feeling from seeing what she was doing. She realized what she was doing and quickly recomposed herself. "Oh sorry, I just impressed of your endurance. You resisted those bolts of electricity quite well and that caught my interest." Her words didn't relieve Issei of the awkward feeling, but he sensed that she her abilities matches her looks.

Rias only sighed from hearing her queen's words, 'Akeno, now isn't the time to show your hidden side.' Her thought was shared by the rest of her peerage. Raiden just merely walked closer and raised his hand, "We can talk more after returning back to the Academy. Issei need to recover first and then you all can return back to your realm." Soon everyone nodded in agreement and then Raiden uses his power to teleport everyone back to the Wu Shi Academy.

* * *

_-Somewhere in Outworld-_

Within a large room, ordinated with torches, spiked pillars and many intimating features, lies a throne. It has hand rests with skulls statues with glowing green eyes beside them and the back was fearsome face with horns. However, they pale comparison to the figure that sits on the throne itself.

It was Shao Khan… The Conqueror of Realms… The Emperor of Outworld… Earthrealm's Greatest Foe…

He was waiting for Shang Tsung's new report regarding the new realm. His lead sorcerer and servant has exceeded his expectations when he discovered this alternative Earthrealm. While the unknown barrier have made a full-scale invasion impossible, Shang Tsung was able make an opening using magic. Since the portal was unstable due to the power of the barrier and leave behind residue of energy, Shang Tsung was more cautious in each travel to avoid detection.

Shao Khan was pleased of what Shang Tsung discovered in the new realm. This realm does not have the presence of the Elder Gods. While there are a number of powerful beings there, Shao Khan has nothing to fear if he invade the realm since the Elder Gods will not be there to stop him. While Earthrealm could only be conquered through Mortal Kombat, this alternative version had no such rules. Shao Khan can't help but have two Earthrealms under his grip.

Wasting no time to please his master, Shang Tsung made his move. Thanks to his shapeshifting abilities, Shang Tsung was able to infiltrate the hidden races of this world. His soul-stealing also had a beneficial side-effect of not only taking one's appearance but also the spiritual aura. Some factions that he infiltrated like the Devils, Fallen Angels and Church fail to identify Shang Tsung's true form when he took the soul and form of their high-ranking members.

Throughout the years that gone by, Shang Tsung was able to form a network in this realm's Japan due to the presence of significant factions in the country. Either through impressive charisma, appeals or brainwashing, the network's members came from a number of supernatural races with some being informants in the factions.

The sorcerer reported before that the relationship between the factions are shaky at best and hope to cause further destabilization. If the factions ever unite, their combined power would repel an invasion with ease. If he could get to fight with one another and wipe themselves out, Outworld could invade unopposed. Any survivors from the fighting would be too exhausted to repel the invasion.

If that is not the only thing Shang Tsung done to please Shao Khan, he also provided gifts to the emperor. While the powerful magical items and artifacts was boon to Shao Khan's power, he was far more pleased with the souls from the new realm. He never thought that the member of the realm's factions would have such powerful magics. With the number of souls that were carefully collected over a decade, Shao Khan have over 2,000 souls in his disposal.

He absorbed the majority of the souls to enhance his powers greatly and the rest were used in the creation of an entity. Shao Khan in the past created Ermac, a being composed of hundreds of souls. He believes that with these powerful souls from the new realm, he could create an even greater warrior…

As he was deep in his thoughts, Shao Khan heard footsteps and saw that Shang Tsung was approaching. Wearing his usual robes, he kneel down and the sorcerer polite spoke to his master, "My emperor. I'm here to report on my recent trip."

Shao Khan leaned forward as his eyes are fixed on his servant, "You may speak".

* * *

**-Omake – Match Introductions-**

_Issei Intro Intervals:_

1st – Issei approaches with his bow on his back. Then raises his left arm and manifest Boosted Gear.

2nd – Issei approaches with his bow in his right hand. After manifesting Boosted Gear, he places the bow in his left hand and enter his combat stance.

3rd – Issei then takes his bow with his left hand and enter his combat stance.

* * *

Against Raiden:

_Dialogue 1_

Issei – Lord Raiden…

Raiden – Seeking to challenge me Issei?

Issei – I seek to test myself and you are a worthy opponent.

_Dialogue 2_

Raiden – You approach me Issei?

Issei – I must see how far I can go. Forgive me.

Raiden – You have a long way before you can defeat me.

* * *

Against Liu Kang:

_Dialogue 1_

Issei – I wish to challenge you Liu Kang.

Liu Kang – You skills have yet to match mine.

Issei – I will be the judge of that.

_Dialogue 2_

Liu Kang – Issei.

Issei – Lets have a friendly spar, like years before.

Liu Kang – Don't expect me go easy on you though.

* * *

If you read though this chapter. You can see that I have decided to keep Issei as a human. While this would affect the canon, I have ideas how Issei could impact the whole of the DXD world. I just realized that since Issei is human, pairings would be very unlikely since the lifespan of a human is a blink of an eye to the supernatural races. I am going to still do pairings, so I am currently thinking of reasonable ways that Issei could extend his lifespan.

I haven't thought deeply of how the other MK and DXD characters will be affected in this story, but I know it would be interesting to see. The MK world's timeline is MK9 and I intend to bring MK characters to the DXD world. I know who the timeline of MK9 went, but the involvement of the DXD world would indeed change how it would go. However, it be many chapters later before I am going to think that far.

The omake isn't much, but I had this idea nagging in my brain for a while. After seeing the character dialogue before a match in Mortal Kombat X, I thought of Issei doing the same before a fight. I felt of even doing the same with DXD characters and those in MK9 that wasn't in MKX. Those in MKX that were in MK9 will retain their introduction intervals. I can't help to think that a Highschool DXD fighting game with similar mechanics from MKX would be a hit.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

**The Realms Beyond – Finally Home**

* * *

_-Outworld, Shao Kahn's Palace-_

Shao Kahn was both looking and listening intensively as Shang Tsung reported on his recent endeavors. The sorcerer made many achievements before and would no doubt made good progress in the alternative Earthrealm.

"I am pleased to say that the supernatural factions remain divided. They are either uncooperative with one another or under a fragile truce."

Shang Tsung, using his shapeshifting abilities, was able to learn many secrets of the factions he spied on. He hoped to also try to get them to fight one another and wiped themselves out. It would ensure the future invasion to go unopposed.

"I also recently able to get some contacts with some of the faction that you're interested on."

He recall that there were a number of factions who seek control and chaos, which Shao Kahn could use to strengthen his forces.

However he is no fool and knows that they will likely turn on him, so he ordered Shang Tsung to form networks within their organizations to record their movements and possibly influence them.

Shao Kahn have a pleased expression on his face, but he nevertheless made his sorcerer continue his report. "What about our hidden task force?"

"Ah yes, I manage to get additional members to join us. There was one who was willing to join us after seeing we could sate his bloodlust. I however to use 'persuasion' to get three other willing join."

Shang Tsung made a smile as he remember the new members. One was a former member of the church faction and the rest were "convinced" to spy on their faction; known as Fallen Angels. However he remember that one of the Fallen Angels fled before being "convinced".

He made a frown. 'I can't let the Emperor know that a Fallen Angel became aware of us and is on the run. He would punish me for putting the plan at risk. I must hunt her down when I return back.'

Realizing that he was silent and the Emperor would no doubt question it, he changed the topic so divert the attention away from him.

"Any news from Quan Chi?"

Shao Kahn had an intrigued look when Shang Tsung spoke about Quan Chi. After the portal to the alternative Earthrealm was made, the oni sorcerer appeared to offer his services to the Emperor. He soon joined Shang Tsung in exploring the new realm.

It was soon that the two sorcerers have a rivalry with one another, but Shao Kahn felt that the oni sorcerer have a hidden agenda. He nevertheless allowed Quan Chi to follow him seeing he will follow his orders.

"Quan Chi provided his report days ago with his two spectres on his side. Everything is going well on his side."

"I see."

Shang Tsung recall that many years when Quan Chi return back through his portal. He have a female spectre by his side. Ouan Chi didn't explain about her original identity, but claims that she is absolute loyal and serve him without question.

"If you wish my Emperor, I will return back to my duties back in the alternative Earthrealm."

"Very well. Go and ensure that everything goes as plan."

As Shang Tsung rose up and left the room, Shao Kahn rose his right arm and curl his hand as he made a sinister smile.

"Soon, I will have two Earthrealms in my grasp…"

* * *

_-Earthrealm, Wu Shi Academy-_

"You feeling Issei?"

"Don't worry about me Liu Kang. I may have taking a beating, but I will live."

Issei and the others were back at the Academy after his fight with Raiden. He rested for some time in his room to recover from the beating he took. It was definitely clear how Raiden was made Protector of Earthrealm.

"Raiden told me what happened. Did you really have to fight him so you could accompany the devils back?"

"You know I was never born in this world. They came from the very world I once lived on. I know how you fell Liu Kang, but I long to reconnect to my past and what was taken from me."

Liu Kang could make a sigh as he knew that was going to be Issei's response. Once he is committed to something, the odds of him backing down is slim.

"I understand. Just be careful when you are in the other realm."

"I will. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself in fights and Rias will provide assistance if necessary."

Soon Issei and Liu Kang left and made their way to the academy's grounds. Issei was carrying several bags containing supplies like spare clothes and gear. One bag had a durable and secured design, since it contained his bow and various sets of arrows. He intend to carry it around as a precaution for fights, but changed his mind, realizing the trouble he could get into if someone knew he was carrying a concealed weapon.

As for a place to stay, he talked to Rias when he was resting when he is in her world. She said would make arrangements so he have a room in an apartment near the school so goes to called Kuoh Academy. Issei was however surprised when she wishes for him to be in the academy and extends an invitation to be a student there. While skeptical since he never been in normal school for most of his life, he saw it as the best chance of experiencing everyday life, so he willing accepted.

In the Wu Shi Academy, Issei had trouble first at mastering basic techniques when he was younger, but soon became a quick study when he engages in more complicated technigues. He believe it would work the same when it comes to academics, which would also mean being a high-school student shouldn't be difficult. Rias and her peerage even said to him that they would help him if he have trouble understanding the school material he would be given.

As for the most complicating issue, which is the fact he was declared missing back in the other world, Rias thought of what she saw was a convincing cover story. Using her magic and connections, she would no doubt make the story believable.

Issei would say that a relative from China was with his family moments before the murder began. The relative fled from the house with Issei in his arms, who in turn lost his memories after witnessing his parent's death. He then was moved to China and lived there for most of his life. It was only after the relative's passing is when Issei finally remember his memories and thanks to the support of a close friend of the relative's family, he was able to return back to Japan.

He have doubts of the story's success, but it was clearly better than personally trying to explain of being for missing for many years and suddenly reappearing.

When the two arrived, they saw Rias, her peerage and Raiden on the platform; which was fully repaired after the previous fight with Garon.

"Ah Issei, you're here. So you're here to see him off Liu Kang?"

"Yes. I am just concern of letting him go like this."

"Don't worry. We will keep an on him so he doesn't get into trouble."

As Rias and Liu Kang were talking, Issei went to Raiden to ask a question that was bothering him for some time.

"Raiden, I was wondering how we are supposed to communicate with each other? I doubt the Portal Gem could be open for long periods of time."

"I studied the gem and found I could create a crude replica. The replica will not be able to open portals, but when small amounts of energy is channeled into it, it generates a resonance that goes to the original."

"I guessing that if you need to contact me, you will send someone with the replica to send the message and will use it to alert you in using the original?"

"Correct. It is the only options as the Elder Gods strictly forbidden me from traversing into the other world that is the alternative Earthrealm."

As soon the conversation was over, Rias approached Raiden. "Is everything set?" He gave a nod and held up the Portal Gem. Channeling his powers into it, the portal slowly reform and soon stabilized.

After greeting his friends in the Wu Shi Academy goodbye, Issei joined with the devils and entered the portal. It quickly then closed when Raiden stopped using the gem.

"Raiden, you think he will be alright going there?"

"I believe so Liu Kang. I see it in his eyes during our fight. He will not let us down."

* * *

_-DXD World; Earth, Unknown House-_

In the house where Rias and her peerage were to take out Garon, the portal that he opened have returned. However it however was now the gateway back home for them along with an additional companion.

"We are here."

"Ara, it's good to be back."

"…Glad it's over."

"Now we need to report our findings…"

As Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were musing on their return, they noticed that Issei was quiet. They turned to see that he have a wide-eyed expression as he was slowly scanning the room.

"Issei, are you alright?"

Kiba was ignored as Issei continue to scan until he griped his hands tightly and shut his eyes with tears building up.

Rias approached him with a worried look as the rest of the peerage also share her concern. "Issei, what's wrong?"

"Rias… This house… Is it my…" He responded with a hurt tone.

She quickly realized what he meant and sadly response, "Yes, this is once the home to the Hyoudou family; your old home. Due to the lingering aura of magic we couldn't identify, it was closed off under the guise of private property."

"I knew it…" The moment he saw the layout of the room, it was clear it was the kitchen of his home before Shang Tsung attack. As soon he realized it, Issei was bombarded with memories of the attack. He recall when he suddenly appeared in the middle of the room when the family was having a late dinner. He drained his parent's souls until they were husks but spared Issei, after blacking out after witnessing what he had done.

He then solemnly ask her a question regarding the family's items.

"I am guessing you disposed of everything inside when your kind was investigating…"

"Not everything. The one leading the investigation have thoughts that the son, that is you, is still alive due to not finding your body. He decided to put items like book and pictures in a safe storage. Many questioned this action, but it was clear he was right on your survival."

Issei said nothing as he made his way to the house entryway. "Direct me to my apartment quickly… This place brings out too many memoires... Like what he did to my pa…" He looked at them with pained eyes.

"I understand…" Rias caught up with Issei and her peerage followed suit. They each have similar thoughts on his reaction and understand it well.

'He must have recalled his past. And that last statement… He must have saw his parents die before his eyes as a child. The memories must be overwhelming…'

'That look in his eyes… The look of losing someone losing something precious before their eyes. And what he was going to say… He must have seen his parents die before him. Issei is much similar to me than I thought.'

'The way he acted… His past no doubt haunts him. Just like mine…'

'…His expression… The pain of having something taken away from you by someone… I can relate…'

* * *

_-DXD World; Earth, Issei's Apartment Room, -_

"So this is where I am going to stay at. I admit it is much bigger than I thought."

Issei was surprised to see he was given an apartment suite. He had a well-furnished kitchen, living room and a master bedroom with a connected bathroom. He just finished looking through all the rooms and seeing it was a far cry from his old quarters back at Earthrealm.

"Well, you are not only my guest but also effectively a representative from another world, so you deserve to have at least a comfortable place to stay."

Rias was the only person with him in the room. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko left for their respective homes to rest up. She however had to report her findings before going to sleep for the night.

"You're feeling better Issei?"

"Yes. Sorry for how I was acting back there. It is just that…"

He couldn't continue as Rias went up and hugged him. The feeling was something he could describe, yet it was like the time to freely let his guard down. Issei couldn't help but to melt into her hug.

"Don't worry. I know that feeling well. You should know that my peerage struggled in their old lives before meeting me."

"Wait, so they…"

"I rather not talk about their history without their permission, but I can say they too understand what you're experiencing."

She then released him from the hug and both said good night to each other. After Rias teleported away, Issei was sitting on the sofa as he was thinking what have happened. Not only he found himself back in his old world, but also found that there are supernatural races in the world. He however promised Rias that he would not reveal such facts to the ordinary people. He did promise the same thing back in Earthrealm when he learned of Mortal Kombat and the threat of Outworld.

He suddenly felt his left hand flare up and saw that a green light appeared on his palm. "You wanted to say something Ddraig?"

"Yeah. It is good to be back home."

"I knew you are going to say that."

Issei couldn't help but take in the atmosphere, for he was finally back to the world he was taken from. He couldn't help but fall asleep on the sofa despite the lights still being on.

* * *

"What the…?"

Issei whispered out as realized that he was in his bed, despite the fact he feel asleep on the sofa. He soon realized there was something warm and soft on his left arm.

When he turned his head to the left, his face turned red as he saw Rias sleeping next him. Based on the look, she was naked but the blanket was covering her private parts.

He tried to free his arm without waking her up, but she tightened her grip. Issei was losing his concentration as the feeling of her body on his arm intensified. He sighed as remember that Rias is a devil, so she would no doubt act like one.

'This is going to be a long trip…'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. Last semester at my college have both stressed me out and taken most of time. During the break after the final exams, I had a period of writer's block due to not writing for a while. This is a indeed a short chapter, but I will make the future chapters longer if possible. My writing quality no doubt have taken a hit, so please bear with it.  
**

**I only taking 3 courses this semester, so I would have more time to write. I also regained some of my creativity, so I should also be more active in my writing. My update time isn't fixed, so please be patient for any posting. I have also updated my other stories, so look into them if you wish.**

**I also recently learned of the light novel "Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri" and found its concept to be interesting. I ended up having an idea of having this very concept in a crossover, which a modern world of one fiction became connected to a fantasy world of another. I decided on this because I prefer to use fictions I am familiar with and "Gate" is something I have not heard of until recently.  
**

**Since I am already familiar with the fiction and there isn't much posted in its category, I felt that Madan no Ou to Vanadis would be suitable fantasy world. For the modern world, I had some thoughts but I had something that would be rather radical. I was thinking of posting one chapter of this new story next week, but I need to think if the story would be suitable or not. **

**This may be the last time I would be posting a new story for a while as I don't want to divert too much of time away from updating my existing stories. I will leave a teaser of my new story. As for the modern world connected to it, the only hint is that it is related to C&amp;C.**

* * *

**Update - Sept 17, 2015**

**I found that I mistype my Author's Note, which I have now fixed. I have to clarify to everyone that I know little about "****Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri". My future story only take the concept of a portal to another world and that is it. I prefer to write stories that I am familiar for a while now, so be aware that when I post the story, it is technically not a true "Gate" crossover. As I stated before, the medieval world would be the Vanadis world. As for the modern world, please read the teaser for a good hint.  
**

**I am sorry to any reader who may be disappointed after reading this update note.**

* * *

**Teaser**

* * *

**_Hundreds of battles were waged on this world…_**

_In the middle of a Mexican desert, an Allied armored column made their way to attack a secret Epsilon research base rushing the construction of their defenses._

**_They fight for everlasting freedom…_**

_In the vast hills of Poland, which a Soviet mechanized company is at a stalemate against a fortified line of dug-in Allied infantries bravely holding the line._

**_They fight for everlasting power…_**

_Somewhere on Russia's eastern coast, an Epsilon strike force were slowly laying waste to a Soviet tank battalion, who are fighting to the bitter end. _

**_They fight for everlasting control…_**

_On a digitalized picture of the world map, number of regions around the globe had red dots appearing, showing the ever rising conflict between the three factions. Then three black dots appeared suddenly._

**_Then anomalous portals appeared…_**

_At the edge of Oslo, Norway, a dragon appeared out the portal and wreak havoc on the city, only to be brought down when harriers struck its head using their HEAT missiles. _

_Close to Kazan, Russia, researchers investigate the remains of such a beast that terrorized the city and taken down by a volley of shells from rhino heavy tanks. _

_Somewhere in Antarctica, where Epsilon's basilisks successfully incapacitated one without killing it so it could be studied and hopefully cloned for their use._

**_Conflict once again reignited…_**

_In a fortified base near the portal at Oslo, an expeditionary force is being mustered. They consist of Allied companies from the United States army and specialized units from the European Federation and the Pacific Front._

_In a massive base near the portal at Kazan, an invasion force is being prepared. They include detachments of elites from the Russian army and experienced groups from the Latin Confederation and China._

_In a research base near the portal in Antarctica, an investigation force is being reviewed. They have divisions of the best Epsilon could get from the PsiCorps and veterans from the Scorpion Cell and from their Headquarters' own defense force._

**_In a new world…_**

_In the middle of a vast plains, forces of the Allies and the Soviets batter each other to submission as onlookers from a nearby village could only watch in shock at the carnage. From both sides, tanks are blasted into scrap metal and infantry fall to the group in a hail of bullets._

_At the outskirts of a fortified city, knights and soldiers could only watch in awe of the Allied archon A.M.C.s moving towards their gates. They were in complete shock when the leading one stopped, opened its back and soldiers moved out. With them was a silver-haired figure they clearly recognized._

_Somewhere in a snowy forest, a firefight between soldiers those of the Soviets and Epsilon rages on. An army with medieval armor and weapons charged in, only for them to torn to pieces by the two sides, who then reengaged with each other once again._

_Within a burning village, many villagers were running for their lives as their homes slowly turn to ash. Behind them were Soviet pyros, silently walking with their flamethrowers primed. Screams filled the village as the stream of flames hit their mark._

_Close to a besieged town, the Epsilon attackers were stalled in their tracks by the Allied defenders. The villagers were being escorted and guarded by the defenders as the attackers tried to push forward to destroy them and then capture the town as an outpost._

_Nearby a castle, many were filled with terror as Epsilon invaders hover towards them. Many fled inside, hoping the stone walls would protect them. Their hope was shattered as lasers hit the walls, dissolving the stone and would in time breach the defenses._

**_War will no longer be bounded to one world…_**

_A silhouette of a young man in an army uniform stand with screens of the ongoing battles in the new world. His eyes open which his left eye is deep green, but his right eye is an unnatural blue. Zooming into his right eye, the screen changed to what it look like a tactical map._

_A pair of silver wings with shining blue outlines digitized onto the map screen. Soon, an ornate silver medieval sword follow-up with the digitization, right in the middle of the pair of wings. Finally, a line of words appear in the middle of now completed symbol saying…_

**_Dimensional Omega._**

* * *

**If you have any thoughts about it, let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

**The Realms Beyond – New Surroundings**

* * *

_-DXD World-_

"Don't mean to be disrespectful Rias, but do you really have to sneak into my bed and sleep naked?"

Issei made a frantic whisper as he was walking beside Rias on the way to school known as Kuoh Academy. From what he was told, it was an all-girl private school before it chanced into a co-ed school. Rias and her peerage made use of the old-school building as their base under the guise of a school club known as the Occult Research Club.

He was wearing the Academy's male uniform that Rias provided him while the others wore their own respective set. The only difference with him that the blazer was open and underneath was a red t-shirt.

Apparently, Rias used her connections and magic to have him transferred as a 2nd year student and made the cover story known to all. It is yet to be seen what would be the reaction of everyone in the school when they know who he is.

"It an habit of mine. I can't sleep well if I am not naked. What wrong Issei? I thought you would love seeing me?"

"Not like that Rias. I am alright being beside you, but I am not someone who look at women as mere objects. They should be treated with respect." Issei spoke in haste to the crimson-haired girl.

She made giggle at his response, "Looks like being raised at that academy though you how to treat a girl properly."

"It is also common sense and morality." He spoke as he kept on walking alongside Rias towards Kuoh. He thought as they walked to their destination.

'I wonder what school life is like? Hope it would be more interesting than in the Wu Shi Academy. Then again, I am not sure about my academic skills will cut it here."

It was then they all reached the gates of Kuoh Academy which Issei could see it was a combination of eastern and western design. In the courtyard, there were many students chatting as they made their way to class; wearing uniforms that matches their gender.

The feeling of the gazes of many eyes is apparent to Issei for the students were watching the group as they reached the school's gate

"It's Rias-oneesama! But who is beside her?"

"He looks ordinary, but he gives a strange feeling…"

"Why is he walking beside her?"

Issei merely ignored the muttering of the students as he split up from Rias and the others. He nodded when Rias said she will have someone pick him up latter.

* * *

_-DXD World, Kuoh Academy-_

It was then he arrived at his classroom and as a new student, the teacher introduced introduced himself much to the surprise of the students. Issei could hear the whispering about him among the students. It wasn't surprising since he was missing for many years and reappeared. Based on the look however, the cover story Rias provided seems to be working.

Through the day, Issei was adapting to the ongoing events in Kuoh. In class, he tried his best in troublesome courses like Math and History; which he didn't learn much from the Wu Shi Academy. However, in Physical Education, he excelled much to the shock of both the students and teachers.

Issei was surprised that becoming popular with the girls after seeing his skills and finesse in martial arts when he practiced during his free time. His popularity also increased when he ended up employing it when dealing with two students who were peeping outside the girl's changing room of the Kendo Club and coldly remarked that girls are not objects before leaving them for the girls to have their share in punishing them.

After school has ended, Issei was packing up when he heard girls squeal in joy in the classroom and from the corridor. He turned and saw it was Kiba, who greeted him.

"Hello Issei. How are you fitting in?"

"I am doing fine. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I came here under Rias-sempai's order. Please follow me."

He merely nodded and was about to get up when he heard the girls mutter about him and Kiba. He could tell Kiba was very popular with the girls, but he never expected himself to share the same status.

"Kiba-kun walking with the mysterious Hyoudou!"

"I heard that Hyoudou personally beat up the Perverted Duo when they were peeking again!"

"I actually him do it! His martial arts were incredible!"

Issei sighed as he walked behind Kiba, not giving much attention to the chatter of the girls. He followed all the way to the back of the school and before his eyes was an old two-story building surrounded by the forest.

Kiba explained that it was the old Kuoh school building from long ago before the current school building was constructed. When the two went inside, Issei was surprised that the interior was kept in good condition despite the building be abandoned.

Issei was soon led to a classroom which the door had a sign that said, "Occult Research Club".

"Buchou. I brought him."

"Come in."

The two came in and were in a modest room with Victorian-style chairs and sofas. In the center of the room was a symbol which Issei couldn't recognize, but could feel a magical aura from. On one side of the room was a desks with some shacks of sheets and the other side was a shower.

The latter which Issei quickly turned his head away from with a blush after noticing a shadow of a girl behind the curtain. 'Why is there a shower in a classroom?!'

He then noticed Koneko sitting on one of the sofas, eating some sweets. From what he heard, she is seen as the school's mascot due to how cute she was.

"Nice to see you again."

"I can say the same thing Koneko."

After their greeting, there was the sound of the shower stopping, but Issei refused to turn his head to the scene out of modesty. He was unaware of Koneko giving her silent approval of his action; already hearing what he did to the Perverted Duo during school.

"Buchou, please take this."

"Thank you, Akeno."

Rias then changed to her uniform behind the curtain and got out of the shower. She noticed Issei looking at the opposite direction and giggled.

"You live up what you say about yourself Ise. Treating girls with respect…"

"If you put a shower in the classroom as a test Rias, then I passed and yet not amused. I also don't mind calling me with such a name." Issei spoke as he turned his head towards Rias and Akeno.

"Ara ara, that is quite true after hearing what happen to the Perverted Duo."

"Ugh. Are those two that infamous around here…?"

"Rightfully so."

Issei nodded his head as he took a seat on one of the sofas while everyone else did the same. Rias then refreshed his memory about Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels along with some information about Sacred Gears, like Boosted Gear within Issei.

He made a small smile as he listened to the devils shifted the subject to what they did today. While the Wu Shi Academy was his home for most of his life, he always wondered about the life he could have if Shang Tsung never appeared.

Now in back in the world he was born in, Issei now has the chance to at least enjoy some aspects of such a peaceful life.

* * *

-_DXD World, Park, Few Days Later-_

"Very peaceful here... Much like in the Wu Shi Academy."

Issei was currently sitting on a bench in the town's park with a large bag with him. He was clearing his mind after another debacle with the so-called Perverted Duo at the end of school. Apparently, they thought the element of surprise would give them the advantage in getting revenge for the peeking incident and making him lose face among the girls.

Oblivious, it didn't work on Issei due to his extensive training and he made quick work with them and ended up becoming more popular with the girls who watched the one-sided beatdown.

While he time-to-time communicate with Rias and her peerage, he doesn't get involve with their business. Issei remember that a few times Rias spoke of the benefits her peerage enjoy, but he knew a ploy and always politely reject her offer.

'Rias… I wish you respect my wish of retaining my humanity.' Issei mentally sighed as he watches the people that walk pass him and the children at the playground, he ended up being deep in thought and quickly shook his head.

"I shouldn't be thinking like this…" He recalled the times he played in the very with his parents, which soon brought forth painful memories of losing them.

Just as he was about to get off the bench and leave, he heard a sound behind and quickly turned.

"Hawau!"

Issei watched as a young girl dressed like a nun fall face first to the ground. He quickly went to her side and give his hand to help her up.

"You're okay?"

"I'm alright. Thank you very much."

Just as he got the girl back on her feet, a breeze blew the veil on her head away and he found himself mesmerize by her long beautiful blond hair and innocent face.

"Is there something wrong?" The young girl spoke with a worried tone as she noticed Issei gaze at her face.

Issei quickly realize what he was doing and apologize to her, which she made a smile and remarked how humble he was. He learned that she was appointed to a church in the town and had trouble finding directions due to her poor skill in speaking Japanese.

Lucky for her, Issei was taught in speaking multiple languages back in the Wu Shi Academy. In English, he told her about an old church that he saw a day ago and could lead her there. The girl in turn was very happy of his gesture and was eager to follow him.

It was then they heard a cry of young boy with his mum they walk towards the church. He was holding his knee, which likely mean that he tripped and hurt himself. Issei watched as the girl approached to boy, who spoke kindly and patted his head.

Then much to Issei's surprise, he noticed a green light emitting from the girl's hands when she touches his knee and witnessed the injury disappearing.

"A sacred gear…" Issei muttered out quietly as the boy thanked the girl. Seeing that the girl wasn't sure what the boy said, he translated the statement for her. The girl in return made a smile when the boy said thank you.

"You have a special gift don't you?" While Issei could see that the girl with him has a healing-based sacred gear, he felt it wasn't the time and place to discuss such matters in detail.

"Yes, it is a healing power that God gave me." The girl spoke in a somewhat sad tone despite making a smile. Deciding not to pursue the matter further, Issei chose to lead the girl to church and they arrived a few minutes.

"Here we are. Is that what you are looking for?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

The young girl said in relief after checking her map to confirm it was the right location.

While the church was a bit rundown and seemed quiet, Issei had a strange feeling that something was off within its walls.

He was hoping he was wrong since he had to go and part ways with the girl.

"I am sorry, but I have to be on my way."

"Please wait!"

Despite her wished to thank you for taking her to the church, Issei insist that he had to go and instead told her his name.

"The name is Issei Hyoudou, but you may call me Ise. Would you mind to tell me you name?"

"My name is Asia Argento! Call me Asia please!"

After that very moment, Issei can't help but feel it was a fateful day that he met the innocent young girl that was Asia.

However, a hidden figure glanced through the church's window with a sinister smile as it watches Issei walk away.

* * *

_-DXD World, Park, Nighttime-_

Issei was currently looking at the night sky as he walked through the park once more. A few moments ago, he ended up meeting up with Rias and told him of his meeting with Asia. He recalled the conversation regarding the meeting.

**"I would appreciate it that you don't get a near the church again."**

**"Rias, I am a human. I am not a devil or in your peerage, so those warnings don't apply to me."**

** "If anyone from the Church sees you with us, they would see you as an associate of devils and will be treated as such."**

**"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."**

He sighed as he remembered the warning that Rias told him. He understands her concerns for his safety, but he wasn't a devil or part of her peerage. If he gets into trouble, he would be merely a human who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

As he reached the fountain in the center of the park, he found himself remembering his childhood of walking with his parents and playing with his friends once more.

Just as he shook his head to clear his head, he noticed a figure that was on the other side of the fountain and decided to take a look who it was.

Issei saw it was a young attractive girl with long black hair and wore a purple shirt along with a black shirt. She was sitting at the edge of the mountain, but Issei felt there was something strange about her.

His left hand started to tingle and realized that Ddraig was warning him of getting to close to her. Issei nevertheless still approached the girl, but with more caution.

It was then the girl turned her head towards him and was startled of his appearance. From what Issei could tell, she was paying attention to her surroundings.

Like she was keeping a lookout for something…

"Don't mind me. I am just passing by…"

Despite Issei's reply, he saw that the girl was studying him from the way he was gazing at him.

"Meeting you at a time like this…"

She muttered out with a fearful tone in her voice.

As Issei was processing what the girl said, he felt his instincts flare up. But it was telling him that something was not heading for him, but for the girl.

He gripped his bag as he quickly shoved the girl, much to her shock. Moments later, a projectile then struck the place the girl once sat at.

Much to Issei's surprise, it was a spear made of light that vanished seconds later.

"So you managed to help from a human… I have to admit that is impressive…"

Issei and the girl turned towards the direction the projectile came from and saw it was a middle-aged man wearing trenchcoat and a fedora. However, the most eerie aspect of the man was that his iris's had an unnatural green glow.

"Dohnaseek…"

The girl spoke with even more fear in her voice than before as the man made a sinister smile.

"You shouldn't have rejected our rightful master Raynare. Now there is no escape for you this time…"

It was then he heard a notching of a bow. He turned to see Issei aiming his bow at him with an arrow ready to fire. After seeing Dohnaseek, he quickly took out his bow and quivers from his bag and quickly armed himself.

Issei spoke without fear as he kept his bow aimed at the enemy before him.

"I don't know who you are, but you have to get through me first…"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Its been a long time since I got back to this story and I apologize to those who read this story. I haven't been very motivated in writing this story like I used to do since I begun to write "Dragonborn and Vanadis".**

**I am free for the rest of the summer and would spend time on my stories, but "Dragonborn and Vanadis" is currently my favorite story to write and would the one that I will be focusing on.**

**Truth be told, I am not sure if I want to continue to write "The Realms Beyond" or not. If I still continue to write this story, then it may not be as long like the rest of my stories chapter-wise. If I do indeed cancel this story, I will leave it up nevertheless since it was my early attempts to writing fanfiction after all.**


End file.
